


Tales from the Gold Gardens

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), Dimension 20: Pirates of Leviathan
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Femdom, Fingering, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Other, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of stories from Leviathan’s hotspot of good times and mischief.
Relationships: Barbarella Sasparilla Gainglynn/Garthy O’Brien/Trixie (Dimension 20)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	Tales from the Gold Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Garthy enlists Trixie’s help after a particularly trying week.  
> Bob tags along.

“Thank you again, lovey,” sighs an exhausted Garthy, who has brought two of their close friends up to their private quarters. 

One is Trixie, a certified dominatrix and a hot commodity among the guests of the Gold Gardens. The other is Bob, a performer who graces Leviathan nightly with her angelic voice. For once, she’s decided to take in a show. 

Trixie grins at Garthy, teeth sharp and eyes wickedly playful. “Oh, anytime,” she says, her accent dancing through the words. “For you, anyways. Most of my clients don’t pay up for the ‘whole shebang’, you know.” 

This makes Garthy blush, something they aren’t prone to doing often. 

They had laid out the terms a few moments ago: Trixie would have her way with Garthy and periodically might check on Bob, ask for her opinion, maybe spare her a kiss. Bob was still adjusting to a few aspects of this relationship, so her partners let her participate at her own pace. 

Trixie pushes Garthy down into their bed, onto their stomach, maneuvering their arms above their head.  
Bob observes as Trixie ties their wrists together with an expert, silk knot.  
“You want it a little tighter?” she asks in her tiny, sultry voice. Garthy does their best to nod, to which Trixie smirks and slaps their ass before obliging. 

Bob, with wide eyes, sits on a red, cushy chair beside Garthy’s bed. Some time ago, she had changed into a robe instead of her signature, sequined dress. “Garthy, why do you like being tied up like that?”

They strain their neck a tad to peer at Bob. “Givin’ up my agency for a short while can be rewarding, darling,” Garthy explains. 

“Wouldn’t want my pretty pet to get all handsy, either,” Trixie purrs in Garthy’s ear, just loud enough for Bob to hear. It sends an unexpected shiver down her back. Her robe was suddenly much too hot. 

Trixie slides her palms down Garthy’s back, muscled and glimmering with gold tattoos. When she reaches the top of their trousers, she halts.  
Garthy squirms as she squeezes their hips, dragging their hands back up their sides with her nails forming light lines where they scrape. Trixie massages and scratches them all over their back, until she leans down to kiss at the base of Garthy’s neck. 

Her bright red lipstick transfers there, leaving a picture-perfect lip mark. Bob’s face flushes deeply when Garthy gives their first, low groan as Trixie nips their shoulder.  
That tiny bite becomes a second, then a third, until finally Trixie is leaving sharp bruises over their neck and sucking hickeys to accompany them.  
Bob ponders if she would like Trixie to mark her up the same way. 

Trixie flips Garthy onto their back and begins unbuttoning their trousers. Bob can better see their spectacular, golden eyes, as well as the serene expression on their face. Trixie faces Bob, “So what do you think, doll? How’s the show so far?”

Bob nods, because she doesn’t know what else to do. “I— yeah, it’s great. This is great. I thought you were gonna be a bit, you know, meaner,” she shrugs, pushing her thighs together beneath her robe. 

“Meaner, huh?” Trixie repeats, glancing down to catch Garthy’s reaction. They smile. “Well then, pet,” she says, then dives back down to push a quick kiss to the corner of Garthy’s mouth.  
A second red lipstick stain is laid there. Her mouth flies all over them at one, sucking at their jaw and nipping at this softer side of their neck. Bob had never seen someone flinch blissfully until Trixie began biting over a huge, older hickey on Garthy’s collarbone. 

When finally she’s satisfied with her constellations of discoloration, Trixie pulls back to begin undoing the buttons on Garthy’s trousers. They shimmy when it’s needed to help her pull them off. 

“Wow,” Bob breathes when she sees Garthy totally naked. They wear many flowing outfits that leave only a little to the imagination, but Bob couldn’t have imagined their strong, tattooed thighs nor anything about what laid between them. 

Garthy spreads their legs for Trixie, looking up at her without a word.  
“Oh, my naughty pet wants a touch?” She asks, performative for Bob’s sake. Of course, Garthy nods, wiggling their hips as if to tempt her. They almost succeed. 

“Bob,” Trixie says nonchalantly. “Does _our _little pet deserve it yet?”__

__Bob wants to say yes, to indulge Garthy, who’s gazing over at her so pleadingly, but she shakes her head. Her voice comes out strained, “No. Not yet.”  
Something feels perfect to Bob about how Trixie called Garthy _their _pet.___ _

____Garthy whines, wriggling their hands in their silk confines in a futile effort.  
“You heard her, pet, don’t complain to me.” Trixie feigns a yawn, checking her nails (unpainted for once, but clean and filed), as if they were more interesting than Garthy. “Maybe if you ask nicely?” Trixie quirks an eyebrow. _ _ _ _

____“Please,” Garthy says immediately. “Please touch me, ma’am—“ this alights a new fire in Bob’s gut. “I’ll be so good, I promise, please, please,” they beg, eyes darting between their two partners, as if they were unsure who to appeal to._ _ _ _

____Bob sees Trixie turn back to face her, waiting for her opinion. “That’s good, Garthy, but..maybe you should do something for her, first,” Bob suggests, guessing, spitballing, playing by ear and crossing her fingers.  
If her new smirk is any indication, her idea delights Trixie. In fact, she leans over to kiss Bob. She checks for lipstick on her mouth as soon as Trixie parts from her. _ _ _ _

____Trixie helps Garthy onto their stomach once more and positions herself at their mouth. With a wave of her hand, her underwear disappears. Bob expects Garthy to push right against her and start, but they don’t. Instead, they gaze up at Trixie with glassy, golden eyes.  
“Can I eat you out, ma’am?”_ _ _ _

____They only begin to tongue at her folds once Trixie nods. Garthy closes their eyes, throwing all their focus onto Trixie’s pleasure. They seem skilled, sucking her clit and licking slowly downwards into less sensitive areas.  
Trixie moans, approving certain actions and shifting her hips for a more direct angle. “Good,” she says, sometimes, and Bob watches as she laces her fingers through Garthy’s hair. _ _ _ _

____Garthy shudders when she pulls their hair, eyes fluttering open to meet hers. They look positively debauched, eyes wide and eyebrows scrunching, mouth open and busy with Trixie’s cunt, rolling their tongue into her clit with new zeal._ _ _ _

____Bob finds her hand creeping beneath her robe steadily. She was ablaze with a pretty familiar sense of need, her fingers sliding beneath her own underwear. Trixie shoots her a lazy grin. “You touching yourself for us, babygirl?” She asks Bob through a long groan. Bob silently nods, her own smile playing on her face._ _ _ _

____Trixie stops Garthy when she feels her orgasm coming on. “I don’t like going more than once,” she explains. “So I just make the one count.”  
Garthy is placed on their back again, legs open. They’re so wet, Bob and Trixie can both see it, and Trixie gives their thigh an approving squeeze. “Good,” she whispers. _ _ _ _

____Trixie slides her fingers up and down through their cunt, before pushing one down. Bob watches as her digit sinks into Garthy, hears their soft cry of pleasure, and is inspired to try to do that herself.  
Trixie adds a second finger, then a third, and Garthy starts whining louder, pushing onto her hand, begging for more. _ _ _ _

____“So needy,” Trixie teases, bringing her second hand down to thumb at Garthy’s clit. “You see them, Bob? All whiny and greedy.”  
Bob nods, huffing her own tiny noises of pleasure. _ _ _ _

____When Garthy is just seconds from the edge, Trixie yanks her hands away from them, leaving them to howl and thrash there on the bed. Trixie giggles and moves to kiss Bob again, while Garthy watches. Their hands wriggle, but cannot escape their bindings. They didn’t really want to get out anyways._ _ _ _

____Trixie stares into Bob’s eyes when she pulls back from her lips. “Good girl,” she says, and Bob moans loudly. “You wanna see Garthy cum? Quite a sight,” she tempts._ _ _ _

____Bob’s voice cracks when she speaks up. “Please,” she finds herself whispering. Trixie, delighted, smooches each of Bob’s cheeks._ _ _ _

____She returns to Garthy, whose eyes are glowing and wide, mouth hanging open. Trixie just stares for a moment, taking in the beautiful sight. Gods, she was lucky. Garthy O’Brien and Barbarella Sasparilla Gainglynn, two of the most beloved inhabitants of all Leviathon, trembling for _her _touch.___ _ _ _

______Trixie leans down and glances upwards to meet Garthy’s gaze. She licks a slow, deliberate line up their clit, before moving in with her lips and sucking it.  
She’s obviously talented with her mouth, Bob can tell, by the way Garthy’s head is thrown back and how they’re groaning something she can’t make out.  
Soon, Garthy is rolling down onto her mouth, whimpering something about how close they are, until they’re jolting and cumming there. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Trixie licks at their clit hard while they shudder, finally pulling away when their noises cease. “Good pet,” she tells them. They smile, sated, and hum happily.  
She turns to face Bob, who’s still rubbing herself off. “Bobby, do you want me to help you finish?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bob can’t make her voice work if she wants to. Instead, she nods and opens her legs for Trixie and moves her hand away.  
She stands above her, using one hand to slide down her thigh, squeezing along the way, before brushing up into her clit. Bob gasps when she does, Trixie’s fingers rolling circles into her masterfully. Her moans are high and airy, and it takes no time at all to get her over the edge.  
“Good girl,” Trixie whispers into Bob’s ear, which makes her smile. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ma’am,” says Garthy. “Do you want to ride my face?” They’ve rolled onto their side to watch, their hands still bound tight._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you gonna need another round if I do?” Trixie asks, though she’s already moving over to oblige them. Garthy gives a shy nod. Trixie makes a show of rolling her eyes. “See, Bobby? Aren’t they needy?”  
Bob can’t do anything but giggle. Trixie positions herself above Garthy, putting her hands on the nearby bed frame for extra support. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Their tongue is just as quick as it was earlier, sliding in long strokes and pushing at just the right nerves. Bob watches Trixie’s face contort in pleasure, hears her murmur a few words of encouragement.  
She’s brave enough to move from her chair to lean towards Garthy, sticking her hand over to play with their hair while they eat Trixie out again. They groan and send a happy glance her way. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The three find a rhythm like this, going on for a few more minutes before Trixie grinds hard on Garthy’s tongue and cums all over their face.  
She climbs off, kisses their messy mouth, and then kisses Bob, who’s sort of on her knees beside the bed. Then she turns back to Garthy, who’s waiting silently for her. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Actually..can I try?” Bob asks, demure as can be in her open robe. Her partners each smile at her, and Trixie invites her up onto the bed. She gets Bob between Garthy’s strong thighs, and prepares to give instructions from beside them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Bob lays her hands on their hips, and mimics how Trixie had trailed her palms down their skin earlier. Trixie gives an approving nod, and Bob’s at Garthy’s crotch before she knows it. “Okay, sugar, move a couple fingers through the main part. Yeah, just like that. Slower.” Trixie directs, her own hands flying to Garthy’s hair now to tug gently. “Thank her, pet. She’s being real good to you, isn’t she?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Garthy obeys and moans out their gratitude, becoming so wet again under their touches. “Good. Okay, Bobby, you see their clit? Up higher? Yeah, make little circles on it. Gentle, now. Good girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bob catches onto a rhythm swiftly, with Garthy rolling their hips and with Trixie’s instructions. She gets brave for a moment and scoots back, leans down, and pushes her lips onto Garthy’s cunt. It’s sloppy and unpracticed, but not terrible.  
“Oh gods,” Garthy breathes. “Fuck, lovey, I need your fingers, can...oh fuck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Trixie leans over to guide two of Bob’s fingers into Garthy, who thanks her profusely. “Bobby,” says Trixie. “Curl your fingers, like this,” she demonstrates with her hand. When Bob tries this and sucks lightly on Garthy’s clit again, their eyes fly open wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please! Please, holy— fuck, can I cum? Please, can I?” They plead, hips trembling. Bob turns to Trixie, who shrugs, and twists the hand with a fistful of Garthy’s hair in it. “Please, shit, please,” they whimper senselessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes,” Bob says simply, because she doesn’t know what to add, and Garthy comes apart on her. They writhe and groan on her, whimpering more gratitude into the air above them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Trixie leans down to smooch them, using her free palm to travel down Garthy’s torso. When she turns to address Bob, she’s sitting up and pressing her thighs together. Trixie smiles, though she seems a little tired. “You need another round, too?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead of hunkering down over Bob again, Trixie unties the silk knot binding Garthy’s wrists together, and instructs them to help her out._ _ _ _ _ _

______This night would be much, much longer than Trixie expected._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> dimension 20 works pretty fast but I work faster 
> 
> thanks, have a good day


End file.
